


Strip For Me

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripper Magnus Bane, Stripping, Teasing, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Magnus strips for Alec.Alec loves it.Shameless smut.





	Strip For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy my work and would love to hear suggestions, prompts or ideas for future fics !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 :3 
> 
> thank you   
> From Your friendly fanboy

"I want to watch you strip for me." Alec whispers in Magnus’ ear as they enter the bedroom.

His hand in the small of the warlock’s back and his breath warm on his neck and ear. Alec see the flush run-down Magnus’ neck. Magnus stands there for a moment, blushing furiously, but his eyes sparkly and he nervously smile. Magnus was wearing a flowing colour print peasant style trousers and a dark silk top.

Alec can see Magnus come to a decision as a slight smile crosses his face, "Only if you're cock is in your hand… watching me."

Alec almost laugh out loud. Magnus wants him to take charge.

Standing, Alec unbuckles his belt and unfasten his black jeans. Alec let them fall to his ankles revealing his black boxers. The shadowhunter starts to sit back down but Magnus’ voice, almost sharp, stops him, "Totally off!" Alec looks up at him.

"…and the shirt too! Completely naked!" Magnus’ voice rising, “I want you naked. I'm the show, baby, not you.” He blushes again, clearly slightly embarrassed at how much he wants to be the centre of attention.

Alec grins, acquiescing to his boyfriend’s desires. He takes his shirt off then pushes his boxers down. His already semi-erect cock bounces freely and he hears another whimper from Magnus.

Alec leans back into the chair, flushing a little himself. His cock is hard and fully erect, pointing, as it does, up toward his hairy chest.

"Stroke yourself while you watch me, but don't you dare cum." Magnus’ words soft, but his tone clearly commanding.

Magnus have already removed his shoes and he slowly start to sway his hips, "This would be easier with music." He clicks his fingers, sending magic to the stereo that sits in the corner. Soft jazz began to fill the room and his body took up the rhythm and nodded in approval. Alec’s hand gently gripped his cock as he watched, his hazel eyes roving up and down Magnus’ body, caressing every curve.

“You are so fucking beautiful.” Alec growls as if a wolf.

Magnus grins, swaying his hips to the soft beat. So curvy and full. Alec’s mind goes to how it would feel to grab them, making his strokes pick up a little speed. Alec watches as Magnus’ hands grasp the hem of his top. Slowly, in time with each beat, he begins to pull it over his head. His slow rhythm is maddeningly frustrating for the shadowhunter.

“I want to get up and rip the clothes from your body,” Alec moans out, “I can see the smile on your face. You're enjoying my apparent frustration, even if you're blushing with slight embarrassment.”

“You know me so well, Alexander. But I have the control here.” Magnus tells him as the hem of the shirt reveals his belly button. Slowly the shirt continues its rhythmic rise until the nipples come into view. Alec lets his gaze ravage the warlock.

Alec is starting to feel that warm tightness that he knows is an early harbinger of his climax, so he let his cock rest, his large hands now resting on his naked thighs. As the shirt clears Magnus’ head, his hair bounces.

He notices that his shadowhunter has stopped stroking, "I want to see that hand on your cock, all the time… or I will stop…."

"But..." Alec begins. "If you wanna see my ass then you have to continue ..." Magnus starts to giggle and they both laugh for a second. "OK, Ok," Alec puts his hand back on his cock, four fingers on the bottom, thumb on top.

Magnus starts to sway in rhythm again and his hands slide up and down his sides. Occasionally cupping his cock. His ringed covered hands slide back down his sides until his thumbs hook into the elastic waist band of his jeans. His narrow hips sway with the beat and slowly the trousers inches down.

He kicks off his jeans, leaving him in the tightest boxers Alec has ever seen.  His cock outliner the front and his juicy ass is bouncing from the back making Alec’s throat close in anticipation. Magnus’ face is red with a mix of arousal and embarrassment as he sees the hunger in the shadowhunter’s eyes.

Alec is just barely holding his now throbbing cock. He fears that one or two slow strokes is all it would take to push him over the edge

"Keep stroking, or I stop," Magnus whisper.

Alec moans a slight protest about being close, but he starts to stroke it anyways.

"Don't cum, darling," Magnus admonish again as he slowly touches his revealed nipples with the dusty dark skin surrounding them.

Alec can tell Magnus is enjoys teasing. And Magnus is enjoying watching Alec stroke himself. Magnus’ hands resume their rhythmic gliding. Cupping his cock and brushing his nipples. The warlock’s cat eyes staring first at Alec’s cock and then finally, they look right at each other. The stare is more intimate and intense than expected. "Keep stroking," Magnus whispers hotly. Magnus’ fingers find his nipples. His eyes close, but Alec cannot look away as Magnus pinches, teases and tugs. The warlock’s face and chest flushing with desire and arousal, his hips and body swaying with the sultry jazz beat. Alec stops stroking again as he watches.

“I want to cum. I want to grab you, yank the last wisps of fabric from your ass and plunder your body. I need you.” Alec growls. 

“Patience now…”

Slowly Magnus’ hands slide down his sides to his hips again and thumbs hook under the edge of the now visibly damp boxers.

"Do you want me naked?" He asks, knowing that answering is almost torture.

"Yessss," Alec hisses out.

Slowly one side begins to slide down, "Yes what, Alexander?" Magnus’ voice, thick with arousal, but ever so playful and flirting.

Alec was a little perplexed, but "Yes… please?"

Another inch on the other side slides down, the top of his clean pubic bone starting to appear.

"Should I keep going?" He teased.  

Now Alec is almost begging, "Please, I need you naked, Mags."

The warlock flushes again. Still, frustratingly slowly, the boxers slide down the warlock’s hips. His cock, freshly shaven, with the head full and aroused, gleaming with wetness.

As the boxers drop to Magnus’ ankles, he stands and begin to slowly walk toward Alec. "Keep stroking," He whisper, "Don't cum yet though." Alec’s now fighting as he tries to meet is boyfriend’s conflicting demands.

“What do you want?” Magnus asks, seductively.

“I want you, I need you. And I'm so close. I want to fuck you so hard.”

In a few steps Magnus is standing in front of Alec, between his legs.

"Move your hand." Alec stops, his cock pulsing on its own.

Magnus’ legs spread, and he climb onto Alec. The shadowhunter swiftly slide deep into him. Magnus’ hands grasp at Alec’s shoulders as he begins to fuck on him. Hard. Fast. Desperately.

"Baby," Alec groans, still fighting to keep himself from cumming.

Magnus screams out, "F-Fuck! So big! A-Alexander!" 

And then Alec couldn’t. He couldn’t fight it, his hands grasp Magnus’ hips as he bucks up at the warlock, his cock explodes inside him. Wave after wave of his orgasm washing over him as Alec continue to fuck him. Magnus soon follows with loud yelp of the other mans name. As they slow, Alec’s hands fall to Magnus’ sides, his heart still racing, but his body spent.

Alec lean forward and kisses the love of his life. Slowly, deeply. His arms wrap around Magnus as they melt into each other.

“I love you.” Alec whispers.

Magnus smiles with adoration in his eyes, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave A Comment :3


End file.
